Angels in New Orleans
by Villainluvr97
Summary: Meeting a nice hard working waitress,a distracting prince,and queen of voo doo. Layla is about to learn more about fighting evil with or without her powers thats coming for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was any other day in New Orleans people playing music about their daily lives. Dreaming about the future a head of them mostly for a young woman and her widowed mother. "I'll see you later mama." Said a woman wearing a yellow dress over a light brown coat with a matching hat. "Alright baby. Just be careful out there." Said slightly elderly woman wearing a creme coat over a blue-green dress with matching hat that has a white flower. "I will." Said the young woman. Taking her time walking by the buildings to job a light appeared in the ally close to her and heard a thud. "What in the world?" She told herself walking to where the light was to find a girl lying on her side.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Come on now wake up." Said the woman sitting on her knees shaking the girl awake. The girl sat up moaning rubbing her shoulder and looked to see the woman in front if her. "Im ok had better can you tell me where I am. My head is a little fogged up."You call me Tiana and your in New Orleans." Said Tiana helping the girl stand up while dusting off her dress. "Thanks. Is it ok if I call you Tia." Said girl running her hand through her black hair with red highlights. "My friend Charlotte calls me that sometimes. Sure but you tell me your name sugar." Said Tiana. "Layla Angela Roxanne Blaze." Said the girl walking along side Tiana.

"How bout Angel since you appeared out of nowhere." Said Tiana. "You can say that but it's fine with me. Besides I owe you one and where are you headed." Said angel. "To my job as a waitress." Said Tiana entering the cafe and took off her coat and hat putting it on a coat rack. "Do they have an opening for another job here." Angel asked sitting on stool. "You said you looking for a job here. Well we need someone to clean this place before closing time." Said the cook as he flipped a couple of pancakes and a few eggs. "Sure I can do that. What does the cafe close anyway?" Said Angel. "Seven o'clock." Said Tiana making her powered buns.

"Alright thanks Tia." Said Angel turning her seat to face the kitchen window. "Ya hungry angel." Said Tiana taking a woman's order. "No but if its ok that I take stroll around town." Said Angel. "Uh sure you seem young enough to look around. Just be careful out there. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Tiana giving the order to the chief. "Tia. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about it." Said Angel opening the door and stepped aside to let man and a woman inside. Mostly for the blonde woman who was hyper. "Tia. Tia. Guess what? Daddy is setting up a masquerade/costume ball in the next four weeks. I so excited and who's the girl with beautiful dress." Said the woman.

"She's new in town and my new can come over here before you go." Said Tiana. Angel walked back to the counter to meet Charlotte. "Hi,I'm angel nice to meet you." She said shaking Charlotte's hand. "Hello there sugar my names Charlotte Lebouff and love the necklaces." Said Charlotte. "Why thank you it was a gift from my dad and a friend of mine." Said Layla. "Anyways nice to mett you and I'm gonna take a look around. Bye Tiana and Charlotte." She said closing the door behind her. Layla walked down the streets seeing people wearing colorful dresses and suits. 'I wonder where's Shadow right now?' I thought passing the go cart rails.

Walking down the sidewalk passing the black magic booth. Seeing a dark skin man wearing a familiar hat trying to gt some customers. "How about you miss? Have your fortune told by Dr. Facilier. Making your desires come true." He said. "I'm sorry sir but I already had my hand read. But thank you the offer good bye." I told him then pretended to check my watch. I gasped then slightly sprinted down and turned around the corner. 'I hope he bought my excuse.' Slowing down my pace and headed down the bayou with anyone noticing. Carefully walking through the mud and watching out for gators. I don't know why but I feel drawn to this place like maybe I'm supposed to be here looking for something or someone.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm sorry idk how but I accidentally deleted the entire chapter so give me some time to rewrite it.)

Walking through the swamp Layla kept on going further and further into the Bayou and Stumbled upon a tree house that was surrounded by slightly dark shadows and broken trees and branches. She carefully stepped on the stumps and where underwater stable enough to walk on. Layla finally made it on solid ground and looked at the windows to see lights like someone was living here. "Hello, Is anyone up there?" Layla called. Then a lime green boa slithered out the window and looked down at Layla and went back in.

Suddenly a ladder as rolled down for her to climb up and an elderly woman walked near the door frame. "How you doing child? Come right in and see your Mama Odie." said the woman and went back inside her home. Layla climbed up and pulled the ladder back inside and placed it against the wall and the shelve. She looked at her left side to see Mama Odie sitting on her chair feeding a familiar animal on her arm rest. "Is that . . ." Layla says looking in amazement on the reptiles form. "Shadow. Yes it is Layla. He is the same age as you but in human years he is a young adult." said Mama Odie.

"Hey buddy I was starting to get worried about you." said Layla as shadow tested his wings and gently landed an her shoulder like before. "I'm glad your happy to see your friend. Now take a seat I have something special for you. Gugu can bring me that one over behind my chair." said Mama Odie. The lime green boa moved his over to look at the object and used his tail to pick it up. Gugu gently placed the object on Layla's lap, "Go on open it." said Mam Odie. Layla unwrapped the rag to reveal a handle of a sword and two battle axes. "Are these meant for me but the only weapon a know how to use is a chain whip that my dad gave me."said layla. "You'll learn eventually and since you dont a place to stay due to your other world travels. I have a gypsy wagon for you to take with you when its time go."said Mama Odie handing layla a necklace with two keys.

"Thanks Mama Odie. I love to stay and hang around with you but i have to go to my job." Layla says getting while Shadow flew up and landed on a decorative coffin with a key hole. "Ok child. Come by tomorrow i have much to teach you." said Mama Odie. Layla went back the way she came and walked through the swamp then heard a trumpet playing. Turning around to see a alligator floating his back playing a trumpet but stopped when he saw Layla. "Why did you stop big guy?" said layla. "Your not scared of me. A giant alligator." said the gator. Layla shook her head.

"Well see ya around trumpet gator." said layla making her way back to the town. Looking at her surroundings she noticed a familiar shadow spying on her and she shot a fireball at it hitting his tail. Screaming in pain the shadow snarled at layla then flew to his partner. Layla looked if anyone saw anything and walked to the café to start her job but first need to find that gypsy wagon Mama Odie mentioned. Pulling out the key from around her neck. The key gave a energy source for her follow to the end of town. 'Things are getting better and better.' she thought heading the south.

*At Dr. Facilier's home/shop*

As Dr. Facilier was shuffling his deck of cards his shadow came back limping a little. He immediately stopped at what he was doing and looked at it in confusion. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" said Dr. Facilier demanding an explanation. The shadow then created another shadow resembling Layla saw it spying on her then started shooting fire at him. Thinking about what he should about this situation caught his 'friends' attention from the wall that they were hung.

The biggest Mask blow wind towards Dr. Facilier getting him to turn around. "Friends what is it you know about Shadow?" said Dr. Facilier looking interested. "The masks looked at each other until largest spoke first. "What it encountered was the Ghost Rider. A being who signs a contract with our God by a single drop of their blood for something they want and HE gives them powers of fire demon that impossible for them to get killed." said The big Mask. "I have felling there's a catch on the Ghost Rider that y'all leaving out." said Dr. Facilier. "The only catch is that which side the person was signed to the good or Evil by the color of the flames.

The blue flame is the Angel of Justice and the other is red Spirit of Vengeance. We need to see their power to see if can help boost up our strength to spread fear."said The big Mask. "Well I guess I need to find this person and get them on our side. Friends show me this Ghost Rider I'm going to deal with." said Dr. Facilier grinning evilly at the new information. The Masks smiled at each other and the big Mask opened his mouth forming green smoke. "The smoke cleared to reveal Layla entering the café and started cleaning the place up. "Layla Blaze. My dear your about to help my 'friends and I one way or another." He says chuckling in dark way as the Mask started on join in.


	3. Chapter 3

Layla woke up the next morning and wore a dress that she found in the closet. Just as she was about to leave she saw a ring on the counter with a note by the side. 'This ring will prevent any demons from getting in you mind especially the Shadow Man.' she read out loud. Without hesitating she put the ring on her finger and stepped out of the gypsy wagon and locked it with the key. Walking down the streets she saw Tiana heading to work. Looking both ways she crossed the street and entered the Café. "Morning Tia. What do you have special for today?" said Layla sitting at a table. "How some pancakes with the side of French toast." said Tia giving a little girl a napkin. "Sounds good." said Layla.

"Excuse me can i have refill on my coffee miss." said a voice behind Layla. "Hold on sir." said Tiana making her sugar powdered buns. "I got this Tia." said Layla getting up and went to the counter. She grabbed the fresh pitch of coffee and walked over to the table to see Dr. Facilier. Ignoes hea poured the coffee into his mug. "Thank you Ms. Blaze. My friends and i will be watching you." said Dr. Facilier shuffling his cards while his shadow gave her a twisted smile. "Your welcome." said Layla and put the pitch back on the counter. She went back to her table and was served her meal by Tiana. "Thanks." said Layla cutting the pancake with her fork and took a bite. Finishing her meal and wash her plate un the kitchen Layla left the café to go to Mama Odie.

After walking to Mama Odie's home Layla could've sworn she heard someone calling for her. "Hello? Who's there?" she said looking around until she saw that alligator from before. "Oh hey your Trumpet playing alligator." said Layla. "That's right but I got to ask you something." said The alligator floating in the swamp waters on his belly while holding the trumpet with his tail. "Sure. What is it?" said Layla sitting on near by log. "How come you weren't afraid of me?" said The alligator. "My best friend is half lizard and snake so i'm used to scary animals like you and I'm only scared if i'm losing people I care about." said Layla. "Ok but one thing how come your heading to Mama Odie." said the alligator looking a bit scared by saying her name.

"She's going to help me with something personal. By the way I never got your name." said Layla. "It's Louis and yours?" said Louis. "Layla but my friend's sometimes calls me Angel." said Layla standing up and reaching out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Layla. I hope I get to see you soon and Maybe play some music for you." said Louis taking Layla's hand giving it a kiss like gentlemen. "Nice to meet you Louis take care." said Layla waving a good bye while wiping some lose dirt on her dress. "Bye Layla." said Louis floating away then started playing his trumpet. Finally reaching to the tree boat Layla walked towards the entrance to Mama Odie's an lightly knocked. "You dont have to knock you know Layla. Now come on lets get you started." said Mama Odie gesturing Layla to follow her.

They went to the roof and there was a few mirrors in two rows leading to a closet/cabinet. (idk what it was called but imagine it from Harry potter.) Mama Odie brought the sword handle and gave it Layla. "I know you can't handle a sword and all but you must use your instincts to help you control your mind. Now i'm going to summon some spirits by using these old mirrors. Remember focus and let your senses do their thing." said Mama Odie. She then chanted a spell in a unknown language and six shadows came through the mirrors. The shadows saw Layla got one by one they charged at her. Clearing her mind completely the handle started glowing blue and the light formed the entire sword. (IDK it like The Shadow Hunter weapon.)

She jumped and sliced one in half then stabbed another from behind. Getting the hand of the sword without using her powers Layla kicked a shadow towards the others then threw the sword at them making them vanish. "Good now try with axes after your done. You stay for awhile longer if your not working today." said Mama Odie taking the sword by the handle and went back to normal Sword handle. She put it on the shelf and handed Layla the two axes and summoned more shadows. This went on for two hours until the sun began to set and Layla was about to meet another creature hiding in a small coffin.


	4. Chapter 4

After Layla was done training with the sword and axes whiteout her using her powers by Mama Odie's help of summoning other demons through the mirrors. She eventually help Mama Odie with making the Gumbo in the bath tub. Night finally came by, Layla changed her clothes and stayed with Mama Odie for the night. She went to the high branch to see the stars and the lights in the city. _"Pretty. Pretty."_ said a voice with an accent. "You said It." said Layla. She heard rustling here and there and a saw a bunny with black and white fur with fangs and red eyes. "Your not like any other bunnies I've seen back at Auradon or in my world. Whats your name." said Layla. "I'm Bunnicula. I was Dracula's vampire bunny back centuries ago. So whats your name." said Bunnicula hopping onto Layla's lap.

"Layla Blaze, second generation of the ghost rider who fights off demonic entities. Traveling through different worlds and have many adventures." said Layla petting Bunnicula. " _Do know that dragon too?_ " said Bunnicula. "Yeah he came with me when I let Auradon prep." said Layla. Bunnicula's ears twitched a little. " _Hey Mama Odie is calling us come inside."_ he said jumping from branch to branch. Layla slowly followed him and went inside the boat house. "I see you two already met each other and Bunnicula there's some carrots i saved for you." said Mama Odie mixing some ingredients in the Gumbo. " _Thanks Mama Odie._ " said Bunnicula jumping the stole and drank the juice from the fresh carrots. "Now that's what I call wicked." said Layla watching Bunnicula drinking all the juice out the carrot until it turned completely white.

"Yeah, Bunnicula is an interesting fella. Always likes to help me bring some special potions for my spells and visit the graveyards to play with ghost pets." said Mama Odie. "So Bunnicula tell me what else you do besides being a adorable." said Layla laying on a ha-mick that hang on the branch. " _Well whenever different vegetables I gain powers that can help on certain occasions but I can show one if that's OK Mama Odie."_ said Bunnicula looking at Voo Doo Queen with those puppy eyes. Mama Odie just 'looked' at the two then grabbed asparagus and tossed it to him.

Bunnicula then drank all the juice of the asparagus and grabbed a lit candle. While holding the candle in front of his mouth his stomach started growling and rumbling uncontrollably. Cheeks puffed up like holding his last breath and turned towards the firewood that was underneath the bathtub burping loudly making the fire shoot out his mouth like a dragon does. Layla seemed impressed about starting the fire for the gumbo and clapped for bunnicula. "That was great job bunnicula. Maybe when me and shadow go through the portal again. You can join us if you want." Said Layla pulling the blanket over her legs to stay warm.

Mama Odie yawned while carefully getting up from her chair and went to her makeshift bed. "Good night y'all and don't let the bad spirits bite." She said. "Night Mama Odie. Shadow come on. Bunnicula wanna join." Said Layla gesturing the space on her side. Bunnicula smiled and shrugged his shoulders turning his ears into bat wings flying on the hamick. Shadow flew and landed next to bunnicula as Layla wrapped her arm around the two and slept. "Layla." Said bunnicula. "Yeah bunnicula." Said Layla opening one eye to look at him. "Can you tell what world you lived before you traveled here." Said bunnicula. "Maybe tomorrow night ok." Said Layla then fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Three Weeks Later~

Layla was hanging out at the Cafe and saw Tiana walking past the parade. "Hi Tia. I covered your shift for a bit." said Layla. "Thank you but you didn't have to." said Tiana taking her coat off and tied her apron around her waist. "It's no deal Tiana." said Layla waving it off like it was nothing. "Anyways Can i ask you Layla?" said Tiana. "Sure what is it?" said Layla getting up and take the couple's order and pinned it to the kitchen window. "Why do you always sneak into the bayou at night?" said Tiana pouring coffee in a customer's mug. "I was checking on my friends who lives there." said Layla. "How come at night it dangerous at that kind of time?" said Tiana.

"It's beautiful at the night seeing the fireflies light up the dark. Which doesn't bother me." said Layla then saw Charlotte and her dad come inside. "Layla, Tiana. You never guess what Daddy did for my party. Go on daddy tell them." said Charlotte. "Well I in-" "Daddy invited prince Naveen to my masquerade ball tonight." Said Charlotte grabbing someone's newspaper with the picture of the prince. "Tell them what else daddy. Go on." She said. After Mr. La Bouff got a plate honey powder buns he opened but looked at Charlotte for a moment. "And I to-" he then shoved the bread into Charlotte's mouth as she interrupted him again. "I took the liberty to let the prince stay at our home as our guest." Said Mr. La Bouff while Charlotte nodded.

"Well that's amazing." said Layla. "It sure is and my mama always told me in order to get a man's heart is through his stomach." said tiana while giving Mr. La Bouff another plate of honey powder buns. "That's it." said Charlotte taking the bun from Mr. La Bouff's hand. "Tiana your genius I need about five hundred of your man treats. Here will this cover it." She says taking money out of Mr. La Bouff's wallet and gave it to tiana. "This really does Charlotte. Im getting my restaurant." said Tiana. "Oh I almost forgot I brought you an invitation to my party Layla since your new and all." said Charlotte giving Layla an envelope. "Thank you Charlotte. And I might bring a friend of mine. If he wants to come." said Layla. "That would be great. Anyways I better get ready and I'll make sure I'm never letting my prince go." said Charlotte dragging her and Mr. La Bouff out of the diner.

"Oh hey I better go I need to pick up a few things." Said Layla getting up to straighten her dress. "Alright but meet me here around four or five." said Tiana. "Got it Bye tiana and good luck on buying your restaurant."said Layla then left. Heading down to her wagon Layla saw a man playing a ukele flirting with a few woman that were close to her. She rolled her eyes and continued her way but the same blocked her. "Excuse sir." She said moving around him. "My apologies miss but your hair is really interesting. I never seen anything like it." said the man. "And you are?" said Layla even though she already knew who he is and everyone she knew in Auradon. "I am prince Naveen of Maldonia and wh might this beautiful girl?" said Naveen.

"Layla Blaze but my friends call me Angel. And I believe your friend over there is looking for you." said Layla looking over Naveen's right side. He turned around to see a large man carrying two cases running toowards the two and looked back at Layla. "Anyways see you around your majesty." said Layla and walked away. After a while she made it to her wagon and unlocked the door to get inside. She closed of the curtains and pulled out her phone to see if there was anything she missed. Nothing was showing on screen which mae put her phone away and looked through the drawers to find any dresses she could where tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

After Layla helped Tiana bake her honey buns for five to six hours and went their separate ways to get ready for the party tonight. Layla went inside her gypsy wagon seeing shadow and Bunnicula coming out of his coffin. "Hey boys." She said closing the door. Walking to the closet and pulled out her old hand made costume and used the door to change. " _What have you been up to?_ " Said Shadow. "Helping Tiana on her honey powdered buns for the ball." Said Layla. " _Can we come_?" Said Bunnicula. Layla walked out and sat on her bed. "Sure but Shadow has to stay on my shoulder or hat ok." Said Layla petting Bunnicula on the head.

Layla phone started buzzing on the table and Shadow flew over picking it up carefully with his claw then tossed it to Layla. She caught with both hands and looked at the caller ID. Clicking the button showing Evie smiling with Jay and Skylar in the background practicing their Crockey skills. "Hey Beauty Queen. What's up?" said Layla looking at the screen. "Well I was wondering if you give me your opinion on Lonnie's hip hop outfit of the talent show and come by just for a bit."said Evie. "I'll try to since I have a party to go to and train." said Layla as Shadow went on her shoulder looking at the screen.

"Wait a minute did you make that and is that dragon Shadow?" said Evie pointing at him after looking at her design. "Yeah and this Shadow's actual form. I'll explain it to you later." said Layla. Jay picked up the ball and saw Layla on the screen and sneaked up behind Evie. "Hey Angel. How you doing over there." said Jay making Evie jump a little smacked his arm. "Fine and I want you guys to met Bunnicula." said Layla turning the camera showing Bunnicula sucking juice out of the carrot. Bunnicula looked over to see Evie and Jay on Layla's phone screen and waved while saying something gibberish.

"What he say?" said Evie. "He says 'Hi nice to meet you." said Layla turning the camera on herself. "Since when did you understand monster?" said Jay after he took Evie's phone from her hand. "A ghost taught me how talk and speak monster."said Layla. "So where are you and Shadow now?" said Jay. "New Orleans and yes i met the Shadow Man." said Layla. Jay smiled and Layla saw Skylar getting into sprint position then tackled Jay causing him to drop the phone. Hearing footsteps and seeing the the phone being picked up and showed evie again. "Anyways I better get going." Said Layla after she checked the time. "Fine but we're go-" "I got an Idea on how i can keep seeing you guys." Layla interrupted. "How?" said Evie. "I'll text Ben about it later okay. Bye," said Layla then ended the chat.

She got up and opened the door as Bunnicula hopped towards her while Shadow flew landing on her hat. They left and walked down the street to the Le Bouff Mansion. Arriving to the front they saw so many people dancing, drinking, and talking to each other. "Ok, there's Tiana." Said Layla walking towards the catering table. "Hi, nice party huh?" Said Layla. "Yeah Charlotte loves putting up a party. Do I know from somewhere?" Said Tiana looking at Layla's costume. "Tia it's me Angel." Said Layla pulling her mask down a little. "Wow I never thought I recognize you. Do you make this costume yourself." Said Tiana as she tried to touch Shadow. "Tia don't its a bit old an can easily break off." Said Layla.

"Sorry it that i ne-" "Give me them napkins." said Charlotte as she grabbed a bunch and put in her dress then her arm pits. "What do need them for?" said Tiana. "I'm sweating like pig on a hot summers day." said Charlotte. "Lottie relax just enjoy the party like everyone else." said Layla. "Maybe I can i wish my prince to come Please,please, please, please." said Charlotte ignoring her. Layla rolled her eyes and walked around looking at the other peoples costume until she saw someone dressed up as vampire blocked her way. "Good even pretty how about we ditch this party in the bushes huh?" said the man.

"How about not?" Said Layla. she walked away from then saw Tiana trying to calm Charlotte down but the announcer said Naven was here. She saw him walk proudly towards the two women. "Hi Naven good to see you again." Said Layla. "Excuse me but I don't believe we met madam. Now I have to meet someone that isn't below your kind." Said 'Naven.' He walked away from her and heard a faint growl. He turned his head to see Layla's eyes flash electric blue with a bit smoke coming out a little. He turned back and walked quickly and reached a hand towards Charlotte. She took it and the two started dancing while Layla went to Tiana's table.


End file.
